Bound to You (Sequel to Million Reasons)
by xNekorux
Summary: Souls bound and hearts beating for no one but each other, nothing could tear the archer and the assassin apart. Or so they thought. The consequences of their once forbidden love has come, threatening their forever with gravely concerning dilemmas. Will their bond prevail? Or will it serve as their own end? {Katarina x Ashe} [Yuri]


This story contains a bunch of **profanities** , **sexual humor** , **themes** and **mature** **what not** , so if you're bothered with that, don't force yourself to read this. ￣ˍ￣

Story rating may be considered as **Rated MA** for **Mature Audience**. Warnings **may or may not** be given on the start of a chapter whenever there's a scene not suitable for readers below **16-18 years old**. •﹏•

Every suggestion will be taken under consideration and will be given credit when your suggested idea will be used. (o^^)o

My stories are also **not** beta'd by anyone, so yeah. ✌

Credits from all images, including the picture of the cover, belongs to the rightful owners. I merely edited the cover, which I found on Google. ╮（╯◇╰）╭

If any of you knows the artist, please inform me. I'll credit them. ^u^

I DO **NOT** CLAIM THE GAME, LEAGUE OF LEGENDS OR THE IMAGES USED IN THIS STORY. CREDITS BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.

In advance, I apologize if there are any typos and grammatical errors. English is not my native language, it's Tagalog, so, yeah! ﹋o﹋

I hope you readers enjoy the story! ∩_∩

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **ACT 1**

If someone were to be given a chance to choose which they nation they wish to settle in, no one in their right and sane mind would choose Noxus right off the bat. What, with the people who inhabit that specific land, especially the cutthroat assassins and treacherous beings that lurk in the shadows, it's the complete opposite of paradise.

Regardless of all that was mentioned, this particular nation holds a special place in the Frost Archer's heart, especially a particular noteworthy Du Couteau that proudly came and resided there.

Even though it has only been officially a month ever since the whole fiasco that involved the fragile peace between the two great nations and the alliance between the frigid nation of Freljord and the righteous land of Demacia, the drastic changes that took place can be completely noticed by anyone in Runeterra.

Everything that had transpired from the past month somewhat extinguished the flame of fear the people held for Noxians, but that doesn't mean they've let their guard down. Wariness still swam inside their system every time they encounter or catch sight of a Noxian.

The absence of the intense hostility between the two nations seem to have a chance in staying permanently, but despite of such, both factions still proceeded with unchanged routines. Scouts and spies were still roaming and gathering information, their armies were still recruiting and superiors continued training all those who were put under their command.

The upcoming season's competition in the League were still a couple of weeks away, yet most of the champions were already training in and out of the Rift and the Abyss. Unlike those said members of the League, most of the Noxians were gathered in their nation.

It's a rather momentous day for Noxus, which required practically all of the Noxian champions to be present in the upcoming meeting at High Command.

Although, the notorious Sinister Blade seemed to be deeply troubled with the current predicament she's in. How can she not be? She is, after all, standing in front of the brothel she had visited in the past more than she would care to admit, wearing her usual set of leather clothes. The only addition to her present attire was the _engagement ring_ made out of True Ice around her left hand's ring finger.

Unlike her past days standing in front of Noxus' large and infamous brothel, Katarina normally didn't hesitate walking inside the joint and practically blow all the coin she had in her pocket for a whore or two. That particular reason being why she only took a measured sum of money whenever she wanted to let off all the pent up sexual craving she'd been keeping.

Now though, it wasn't obvious to any observer, but she was actually nervous just by the fact that she stood right in front of the structure itself. If a certain Freljordian were to see her now, she would surely be in a whole lot of trouble. It's not like she had any intention in getting a woman for the night. The only person she can blame for her position was Swain, who was the one that commanded her to immediately hand Darius and Draven the list of their orders concerning Noxus' military personnel.

Katarina actually tried having one of her siblings do the command itself, but the usually hooded assassin was tasked to check on the security of the nation, while her half-serpent sister was told to retrieve the remaining papers from the headquarters of the Black Rose with LeBlanc for the upcoming meeting with the Queen of Freljord, who will be arriving soon to discuss and officially put into paper the long-awaited Noxus-Freljord alliance.

The wedding that's claimed by most champions and all citizens of Runeterra as the _'most unexpected union of the century'_ was still one week away. The meeting would actually serve as a formality. The alliance would still somehow happen, regardless if the discussion goes well or not. After all, one of Noxus' top and prized officers will be marrying the now single Frost Archer. Well, not so single, if Katarina were to be asked personally.

Speaking of the Sinister Blade...

Katarina groaned to herself, scratching the back of her head as she mentally told herself to get her task over with. Walking inside the brothel, Katarina was greeted with the familiar scent of sex, which was extremely thick in the air, and it wasn't the type that she has gotten used to and is absolutely addicted to. No, that one-of-a-kind scent was something only she herself has caught a whiff of.

Just as she walked through the open entrance though, behind her...

The people at the street stared at the white and gold carriage being pulled by four large, white horses, which was supposed to merely pass the brothel, since the person inside it didn't exactly have any plans in visiting, let alone think of going to such a lascivious establishment. The six royal Freljordian guards ignored the curious eyes of the Noxian citizens, their focus completely directed in their mission in making sure their ruler remained safe and sound.

But the former plans changed the moment the passenger inside caught a clear glimpse of the back of the Sinister Blade, who had just walked inside the vulgar place with a posture that showed how much of a serious matter whatever it is that she was about to handle.

With a simple order through the small front window and from within the carriage, the coach of the vessel responded immediately with a _"Yes, Your Majesty."_ , followed with an abrupt tug on the reins.

The halt of the carriage confused the guardsmen, but they didn't dare question their ruler's command. One of the three guards at the right side of the carriage dismounted from his horse and knocked on the gold-outlined door, opening it after no protests were given by the woman inside. The interest of the citizens around them became more piqued than before, the sudden stop of the royal transport garnering more attention than it was already earning.

"Your Highness?"

The guard straightened up and gave his fellow men a look before he offered his hand to the lady about to disembark, the latter taking it and letting him assist her in climbing down the carriage. The other five guards had left their horses and stationed themselves in two straight lines on either side of the passenger stepping out of the transport, each and every one of them standing at attention.

"Your Majesty," The head of the guards spoke up, bowing his head along with his fellow guardsmen. "we have not yet arrived at the High Command."

"I am well aware of that."

When the royal took a step towards the direction of the brothel's entrance, three of the guards made a move to secure the building first, only to be stopped by a simple raise of a hand of their leader.

"I merely want to confirm something."

With that said, the Queen of Freljord walked inside the last place people would ever think she'd be spotted at, unaffected with the eyes fixated on her.

"Confirm what?" The youngest, and newest, out of all the royal guards asked in confusion as he and the others stayed situated at the entrance of the building. The head of the guards gave him a shake of a head, silently telling him to not question their ruler's intentions.

Unlike their beloved Queen, whose eyes are sharper than the edges of the deadliest blades, the guardsmen had not spied the assassin that captured the interest and aroused the curiosity of their ruler. They wouldn't want to upset the woman they loyally serve and vowed to protect with their lives, but they also wouldn't want the latter to be harmed. This idea in particular left them to debate wordlessly with their gazes if they should follow after the archer for security reasons or not.

Meanwhile, inside the brothel, Katarina can be seen walking through a bunch of patrons and declining offers from more than a handful of strumpets. If she hadn't met and fallen madly in love with Ashe, maybe she would have given them the time of day, but now that she looked at them, it felt awfully wrong to be around them in the first place.

Katarina shuddered.

She felt like she was cheating on Ashe.

And she's not even thinking of doing such unspeakable act in the first place!

Somewhat fortunately, she found the table where Darius and Draven are settled without any delays, the two brothers being surrounded by at least five sex workers. Two of them Katarina recognized. That made her hold back a groan as she made her way towards them. She told herself that this would not matter. She would just give the two what she was ordered to give, then she'll take her leave as soon as the list was taken from her possession.

But wait a minute, why was she seated on a chair, then?

"Draven!" She snarled once the said guy snapped his fingers and had one of the familiar women sit on her lap, another coming up from behind her and running their hands around her torso.

"This is probably the last time you'll get to touch another woman other than your girl!" Draven encouraged, laughing as he groped the nearest ass he could get his hand on. "I think it's time for you to enjoy it while you can!"

Darius rolled his eyes at Draven's words, but showed no intention in interfering. He just grabbed the mug of beer on the table in front of them and chugged a mouthful of the dark liquid within it.

The woman on her lap, who had taken off her panties before she had settled on the redhead, used the underwear to silence the string of profanity that Katarina intended to unleash towards the Glorious Executioner. The other strumpet took off her own underwear and made it into a makeshift blindfold for Katarina, who was robbed of her sight without any chances at regaining it by her own will.

"Did you miss us, Miss Du Couteau?" The one on her lap asked in a cooing manner.

"Because we surely missed you." The woman behind her added in a sensual whisper in her ear.

Katarina let out a muffled disagreement, her head shaking as she tried removing the underwear that silenced and blinded her. Her heart began to race, internally praying to all the Gods and Goddesses out there that Ashe would never find out what's happening. The archer may not be one for bloodshed, but Katarina's sure she'll be the first person Ashe will ever kill in cold blood.

She squirmed and struggled under the clutches of the two sex workers, but she couldn't find any fruition in her efforts to acquire freedom. Each shift of her body seemed to make it easier for the women to tease her, while their hands started undoing her clothes for her. It wasn't really the greatest feeling at the moment.

The more she felt herself get undressed, the more she contemplated about just thrashing her entire body until they were off of her. Although that would surely cause quite a ruckus in the brothel.

Even when she was busy with her hasty plotting, Katarina immediately noticed when all the unwanted touches and actions suddenly came to a halt.

The courtesan on her lap had abruptly stopped the movements of her hips and had stilled, while the loud and rambunctious chatters in the brothel became hushed all of a sudden. The last thing that Katarina heard was Draven's laughter, which faded soon after. Due to the underwear on her eyes, she couldn't see anything. She didn't know what was going on.

Silence blanketed her entire surroundings and it honestly frightened her. She was absolutely clueless to whatever was happening and the lack of sound was not helping her at all.

She heard a chair drag nearby. It was Darius. He had stood up.

"Your Majesty." Came his formal greeting.

The moment Katarina heard that, her heart nearly stopped.

...

...

...

...

...

Without anyone uttering any orders, the women that were all over Katarina removed themselves, their panties going along with them. Katarina blinked furiously, wanting to regain her line of vision as soon as she can acquire them.

...

...

...

Katarina gulped.

All of the people in the brothel were either kneeling, had their heads bowed down or was avoiding eye contact, while at the center of it all stood the one and only Queen of Freljord, her thick, white and gold royal robe draped over shoulders and her golden crown perched on her head and openly displayed for anyone who would dare look directly at her.

Piercing and rather unforgiving blue eyes stared right at Katarina, expression blank and showing no positive emotion at all. The gaze easily topped the coldness and harshness of even the most severe snowstorm that has ever existed in Runeterra.

The bone-chilling gaze made Katarina wish she could just die by will to avoid suffering the wrath of its origin.

Beside Ashe, the head of the brothel, who is a courtesan as well, approached, bowing respectfully and not at all lifting her head up until Ashe wordlessly motioned for her to do so.

"Your Highness." The woman greeted with as much respect as she possessed, keeping her head bowed slightly to avoid staring straight into the woman before her. "We are honored that you've graced us and my establishment with your presence."

Ashe nodded once, eyes not even flicking away from the assassin. "Is she a regular here?"

"The Sinister Blade?" The head asked, surprise evident on her face as she traced the gaze of the archer and ended up briefly staring at the redhead.

Katarina prayed she would lie.

"Why of course! She visits at least three, or maybe four, times a week."

Her prayers were blatantly denied.

"Three? Four?"

Katarina wished someone would actually kill her now.

"Oh yes." The woman nodded, bearing no intention on lying to the ruler of the nation with one of the most unforgiving weather conditions. "Not recently though."

"Of course not recently." Ashe replied, gaze becoming harsher by the second. "She has been preoccupied with someone else, after all."

The head courtesan was confused with the archer's words, while Katarina could feel like she would enter the state of cardiac arrest in that very moment. At the side, Darius held back his smirk, while Draven looked uncomfortable with the situation. The two brothers knew about Katarina's engagement with the Queen, so they were aware why Ashe looked oh so ready to shoot an arrow at the particular Noxian.

"My Queen," The leader of the royal guards came in and unconsciously served as some sort of savior for Katarina, bowing briefly. "we are running late for the meeting. If we hurry and depart now, we would not be as much."

The man looked around momentarily, taking notice of how his ruler was harshly gazing at an assassin that looks like a deer caught in headlights. He cleared his throat, albeit awkwardly, before turning back to Ashe.

"Your Highness, if you are not too busy...-"

"No, not at all." The smile that appeared on Ashe's face showed Katarina how fear truly felt and looked like. "Let us make haste."

Turning away and letting her guardsman escort her out of the premises, Ashe took her leave without a single glance over her shoulder and towards her fiancée. It's as if she had merely mistaken Katarina for someone she knew. In fact, it's as if Ashe didn't know her at all.

"A-Ashe!" Katarina finally regained her composure, chasing after the Queen in panic. As she did though, it made her realize that her jacket was already halfway peeled off her shoulders and that her pants and fly were already unbuttoned and unzipped. Her state of dress might have added an immense amount of fuel to the roaring flames. "Wait!"

Outside, Ashe took the reins of one familiar horse idling at the side of the entrance, handing it to one of the guards, who then looked at her in confusion. The horse handler of the establishment could do nothing but let the Frost Archer do what she will, afraid of what the consequences that may befall him if he ever attempted on stopping her.

"Umm, Your Highness?" The confused guard furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bring that horse with you." Was Ashe's simple order before boarding the carriage. The guards got back on their horses and no sooner than ever, the convoy was on the move again, one of the guards grasping the reins of the horse the Queen instructed him to bring with them. Their pace was much faster than usual, so by the time Katarina exited the brothel, they had already left her to eat their dust.

And horse-less.

"Where the fuck is my horse!?" Katarina questioned the man assigned to watch over the horses of the patrons.

The man shrunk back. "T-The Queen of F-Freljord took it with her."

Katarina stared with an incredulous expression, not expecting the gesture from someone like Ashe. Did she really angered her lover that much? Groaning, Katarina started her run back to the High Command, knowing they won't wait for her at all to start the meeting.

Arriving at the High Command after thirty minutes of non-stop running, Katarina made her way to the War Room with a heavily sweat-blanketed forehead. She withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping all of it away before opening the door of the room where the meeting had already started.

When she had walked in, Swain was in the middle of discussing the benefits Freljord would receive from Noxus if they were to be allied with one another. The man in question gave Katarina a glare for interrupting. Surprisingly though, it wasn't Swain, nor LeBlanc, that commented about Katarina's late arrival.

"It is quite nice of you to find time to join us in this important gathering, Miss Du Couteau." Ashe spoke up, smiling _'politely'_ at her. "I truly apologize to arrive in such an inconvenient time for you. I may have disturbed your schedule for today."

Everyone in the room took notice of the underlying sarcasm in Ashe's voice, making it painstakingly obvious that there's an issue between the two of them. Regardless though, Swain decided to continue his words once Katarina joined them at the circle they formed around the table. Due to Ashe standing between the other two Du Couteau household members, Katarina was left to take the free space in between LeBlanc and Morgana.

"Talon will further discuss the plan we will establish if ever another nation were to attack and instigate a war with one of our own." Swain ushered Talon to take the floor.

"Due to the distance between Noxus and Freljord, the most convenient rendezvous point is at the Ironspike Mountains. More than half of it is quite well-known by the Warmasons. If an army were to attack Noxus and the nation's defenses were to fail, then they will be able to meet with the Freljordian army at Ironspike. If the situation is turned, then us Noxians will be able to meet with the people of Freljord halfway and escort them to Noxus if ever they seek shelter from an assault."

Talon pointed around the large map laid on the table, the locations he mentioned being traced by his fingertips.

"Noxus' accommodations may not be as prestige as Demacia's, but it can still offer a reasonable type of shelter."

"When I'm done with your nation, believe me, it will surely rival Demacia's state of living."

Talon momentarily stilled the moment Ashe's hand touched his shoulder. The physical action was not at all missed by the other Noxians in the room. The usually hooded man coughed lightly before deciding on ignoring the unexpected touch and pointing at the sea area of the map.

"If necessary, we can also use the ships of Noxus to take in the Freljordian refugees."

Ashe nodded with his words...

Everyone froze, including Talon, the moment the archer leaned closer to him, her chest pressing against his arm, the flesh underneath the cloth of her dress mashing lightly against the limb. Across the table, one of Katarina's eyes threatened to twitch at the sight before her, while her fiancèe didn't even glance at her to see how she would react.

"Truly, this plan is marvelous." Ashe said, bringing her gaze back to the table, but not at all removing her hand's perch on Talon's shoulder or pulling her chest away from his arm. "Admittedly, it's..."

Talon stoic mask surprisingly remained on his face as Ashe finished her sentence in a rather sensual manner.

"…well thought of. Simply magnificent, if I do say so."

Katarina's eye finally twitched, when Ashe leaned towards Talon and briefly whispered in his left ear. The redhead held herself back from tackling her own brother-figure across the table, especially when she saw one of the corners of the other assassin's lips curve upward for at least a second. The almost smile vanished as soon as it came, but LeBlanc and Cassiopeia also saw it before it did.

While LeBlanc lightly shook her head at the display, Cassiopeia turned her head away and coughed quietly to cover the mocking grin she wanted to flash at her clearly irked sister. By now, it was completely obvious to everyone that Katarina and Ashe were in desperate need for a one on one talk to settle whatever issue they have with one another.

"Ahem!" Katarina cleared her throat with an unneeded amount of exaggeration.

The moment her gaze met Ashe's, she didn't know if she'd be furious or just deflate like some pathetic balloon. The stare that looked back at her clearly stated words Ashe need not utter. Those eyes told her, _'If you do it, why can't I?'_

Not to mention the raised eyebrow that came with the look, oh, Katarina was a shoe in for the spot in the dog house. She had made a mistake and now the consequences were digging its claws into her skin.

Swain, who has been glancing between the two lovers ever since he took notice of the tension between them, banged his cane on the wooden floor, shooting the pair sharp looks. He didn't care that one of them is the Queen of Freljord and that the other one can slit his throat in his sleep. He already deems himself too old for this type of drama. Right now, it's as if he was handling two teenagers having a lovers' spat during a typical evening meal with their family.

Everyone's attention was directed to the Master Tactician, who assumed his ever straight and intimidating posture before he spoke. "I think this meeting was supposed to be focused on an alliance between two nations, not the personal issues between two women who clearly have issues to settle after."

While Katarina took a deep breath to calm herself, Ashe shifted and finally put a decent amount of space between her and Talon. She had second thoughts in going through with the stunt she pulled, but seeing how Katarina was flustered with it, she came to a silent claim that it was worth the embarrassment Swain had unleashed upon her and her fiancée.

Before the meeting could continue its flow though…

"I'm immensely pleased that you favor our proposals, Your Highness." Talon uttered, turning and offering only to Ashe one of his smallest yet rarest smiles under the shadow of his hair.

Ashe looked back at him, an amused and fond look in her eyes. She had not expected him to be on her side with hers and Katarina's little squabble. Unfortunately, before any of the Noxians or the lone Freljordian in the room could say anything, Swain's furious and scolding voice echoed and filled the entire vicinity.

"Talon!"

When the meeting finally carried on without any more interruptions and unnecessary actions, it finished within two hours. Questions asked, answers given, conditions provided, negotiated and approved, Swain was able to nod in satisfaction at the turnout of the important gathering.

LeBlanc signed the official papers of the alliance before handing it to Swain, who also imprinted his own signature on the parchments. With a small pleased nod, Swain gently slid the papers across the table and towards the ruler of Freljord.

Few minutes later, Ashe's signature can be seen beneath the two Noxians' own below the papers. Two papers were given back to Swain and LeBlanc, one for each of the two, while the remaining two copies of the alliance documents stayed with Ashe. The Frost Archer called for her guards as she stored the papers inside a brown envelope Cassiopeia conveniently provided.

"I look forward in our nation's collaboration, Your Highness." Swain said, offering a hand to the archer.

Ashe nodded in return as she shook his hand. "Likewise, Grand General."

Swain removed his gaze from the woman, turning his attention to his fellow Noxians. "This meeting is adjourned."

Katarina weaved past Morgana and LeBlanc, planning on catching up with her fiancée. She reached out, her hand about to clasp over Ashe's shoulders...

"Katarina."

The redhead's entire form came to a halt when a hand abruptly grasped her right elbow. Massively annoyed at whoever it was that had a death wish, Katarina whipped her attention towards the person that came between her and Ashe.

She met Swain's stern expression. "Whatever you've done to the Frost Archer to cause a problem, I suggest you deal with it accordingly."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Katarina grunted, harshly tugging her arm away.

When she returned her gaze to where Ashe was supposed to be, she found no one. Not even the Freljordian royal guards. Panic rising within her, Katarina sped out of the room and rushed down the hall. At the very end of it, she spotted Cassiopeia and Talon walking alongside her beloved, while the royal guards trailed closely behind them and matched their pace of walking.

By the time she caught up with them, they were already outside the building. She skipped the steps by jumping over them, landing just behind one of the guards. Ashe was already climbing into her carriage, one of her guards holding her hand and assisting her once again.

As soon as the other men noticed Katarina though, they parted enough for her to slip through. They didn't step back as much as Katarina would have preferred them though. After all, they were the Queen's royal guards. Fiancée or not, they cannot be too careless. As long as Katarina was not married to their ruler and has earned the kingdom's trust, then they will remain as vigilant as they should be.

The kingdom's staff and guards did not desire a repeat of the assassination that took place a month ago. They certainly will not allow any more harm to befall their precious Queen.

"Ashe…" She began in a slightly breathless manner. "can you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"Explain what?" Ashe asked her back, maintaining an expression that came off as if she did not know what the Noxian in front of her was referring to.

As they spoke to one another, the guards and the two members of the Du Couteau household, who stood just beside the black carriage behind the Freljordian's white one, looked between them, their attention completely captured by their conversation.

"What you saw." Katarina clarified, regardless of the fact that she knew Ashe was well aware of what she meant. "You left immediately and I didn't get a chance to explain to you what actually happened."

"Oh, so I'm at fault?" The sarcastic amusement in her voice and on her face clearly indicated how much Katarina was screwing up her explanation.

"No! I, well…" Unfortunately, Katarina's pride chose to surface in that moment. "I suppose it was somehow, but…-"

Just with those words, Ashe has heard enough. The Frost Archer softly scoffed to herself as she shifted on her seat, legs crossing and her dress' hidden slit parting and revealing a pair of legs that had Katarina and the royal guards blushing.

"Close it." Was the Queen's strict command.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" The nearest guard stuttered, shaking his head briefly and immediately doing the given order. Once the soft thud sounded and most of Ashe was obscured, Katarina could only stay rooted on her place as she stared at her beloved through the window of the door, disbelief all over her scarred face.

For a moment, their eyes met through the glass…

 _ **Swoosh!**_

Katarina's eye twitched again, especially when the curtain of the window was pulled close until she could see nothing but the fabric of the coverage. The carriage began to move and start its short journey to the Du Couteau manor.

...!

"Agh!" Katarina let out a grunt of pain, jumping on her left leg as she clutched her right boot-covered foot, which was run over by one of the rear wheels of the carriage. Apparently, she had not noticed that she was that close to the wooden transport.

When the pain mildly subsided, she stomped her right foot on the dirt to numb the pain, eyes turning to the departing carriage as she did. A deep groan left her as she shook her head, not at all happy with the turn of events.

"Come aboard or we leave you here."

Katarina turned to the source of the little 'threat', finding her family's carriage now idling in front of her. Cassiopeia and Talon were already inside, waiting for her to either accept the invitation or stubbornly decline it. There was this smug smile on the serpent's face though that nearly prompted her in going with the latter.  
Grumbling and cursing under her breath, Katarina decided to climb into the carriage. She forced herself to ignore the triumphant expression on her sister's face and the urge to strangle Talon at the moment. Of course she hadn't forgotten about what happened in the High Command's War Room.

"Now what did you do to make the Queen avoid you as if you have the awful stench of Twitch himself, hmm?"

Katarina glared.

Cassiopeia smiled.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"She saw me at the brothel."

Pure amusement was the only thing Katarina found on her sister's face.

"You, my dear sister, are not properly equipped in being with only one woman."

"Properly equipped?" She asked back in disbelief, not at all understanding what her sibling meant. "What do you want me to do? Bring a Hextech Gunblade with me wherever I go?"

"An unwise decision if it is your relationship with the Frost Archer we are discussing." Talon told her, which earned him a glare that could make any ordinary person shrink back in fear.

"You lack kindness," Cassiopeia started, counting with her fingers as she listed down the _'equipment'_ Katarina needs to possess, especially if she plans on pleasing her beloved Queen. But when Cassiopeia said the first trait she should have, it prompted a scoff out of her, which the former female ignored. "belief, emotional stability, loyalty and understanding."

For a full moment, Katarina stared at the half-serpent seated across her, attempting to will her into rethinking what she had just told her. When Cassiopeia merely showed her a look that clearly stated that she was not going to back down with her words, Katarina decided to vocalize her thoughts.

"First of all, Ashe knows I'm a Noxian. Kindness is the last thing she expects from me, I'm sure. Second, belief? What belief? As in, if I believe in Avarosa? Is that it? Third, you of all people know that I'm not one for emotions and all that crap. And Ashe knows that as well. Fourth, I didn't do anything! I didn't cheat on her! I've been loyal ever since our relationship started! And lastly, I've been trying my hardest to understand her, but what she's doing right now is irritating! She is being _immature_!"

…..

…..

…..

As if it was scripted, Cassiopeia and Talon turned their gaze to one another after hearing Katarina's vocalized thoughts. After their shared look, the pair returned their eyes back to its original place. While Talon shifted on his seat and cleared his throat quietly, Cassiopeia chose to address the given issues.

"Katarina, we may not admit it even to ourselves, but we all have our exceptions. The fact that Ashe is still alive and has been through Hell just for the sake of being with you and same can be said inversely, then it's quite clear she's your exception and you are to her. I'm confident that showing a small ounce of kindness to your lover won't murder you."

Arms crossed and scowl present on her face, Katarina muttered, "Still…"

"And by belief, sister, I was referring to your belief."

"My belief?"

"Yes. If you believe that your relationship won't be the so called _'perfect'_ type of such, then you're on the right path."

"Of course it won't be perfect. I'm an assassin, she's a Queen. What could be more disastrous than that?"

"Precisely. There will be disasters as you and Ashe move forward with everything, but as long as you believe both of you will last through the heat, then you will. _That_ is the belief I'm referring to."

A sharp look was given. "Skip the emotional stability."

Cassiopeia quirked an eyebrow. "That I will _not_."

Katarina's scowl deepened. She truly did not want to hear about emotions, specifically the ones that concern her rarely touched ones.

"Katarina, I know you despise associating yourself with emotions, and I do not blame you." Cassiopeia stated. "You have to know though that relationships are greatly involved with emotions. It's one of the foundations of the relationship itself. Control them. Show them. Not to us, but at least to Ashe. It is only fair, yes?"

Releasing a deep and exaggerated sigh, Katarina pinched the bridge of her nose. "What about loyalty, then? I haven't touched another woman ever since I slept with her in Demacia."

"You slept with Ashe when you were at Demacia?" Cassiopeia asked, amused. Beside the serpent, Talon discreetly shifted. It was obvious that his attention was even more captured than before, but that didn't mean he found it mildly uncomfortable to be present during this kind of conversation. Men will be men though.

"I convinced her to relieve some stress." Katarina admitted in a mutter-like manner, not parting from her scowl. "It's somehow the root of our entire relationship."

"Well, regardless," Cassiopeia chose to steer them back to their original main topic. "loyalty is _crucial_ in a relationship. I know you, Katarina. You're my sister, so of course I do. Before you and Ashe became romantically involved with one another, you frequented the brothel here. The fact that Ashe saw you at the said brothel, well, I'm not at all surprised that she's upset with you."

"I wasn't there for the whores!"

"But she doesn't know that." Cassiopeia swiftly retorted. "In her eyes, you were probably there to relieve some stress of your own. After all, you and Ashe haven't seen each other for a week."

Katarina momentarily recalled the letter Ashe had sent her the previous week. Her beloved had told her that the paperwork in Freljord had stacked unexpectedly, was needed to be dealt with and that she had matters concerning Rakelstake to settle, which prompted Ashe to stay at her kingdom for an entire week. Katarina wasn't given the chance to travel to Freljord though, since Swain decided to give her missions enough to occupy her for the whole week.

"Now this is the part where understanding is a must." Came the half-serpent's continuation. "Knowing Ashe's character, she must not have slept around as much as you had in the past."

"She didn't." Katarina murmured, eyes avoiding her sibling's. "I'm the only person she has ever bedded."

Cassiopeia blinked. "My, my, sister. Someone as untainted as her clearly does not deserve someone like you."

Teeth gritting in irritation, Katarina glared at her younger sibling again. Honestly, the image of Ashe being happy with someone else didn't sit too well with the assassin. Despite having nothing and no one to be jealous of, Katarina can feel her blood boil slightly with her sister's words.

"I know that much." She begrudgingly admitted.

Even though Ashe is honest with her feelings for her every time they were alone and the fact that their souls were bound to one another, Katarina still felt like Ashe was too good for her. The archer had given all of herself to her, yet Katarina…

She wondered what Ashe would usually think whenever they made love. Was she still insecure of herself? Did she still believe that she would not be satisfied with having just her?

Guilt was beginning to well within her. She was starting to see why Ashe became upset with her presence at the brothel, despite the fact that she was there due to a minor delivery order from Swain himself.

"Your current situation with her, all it needs is understanding." Cassiopeia then softly sighed. "Understand where all of Ashe's jealousy is coming from. She saw you with someone else. At a brothel, nonetheless. You absolutely _cannot_ blame her."

"If she would just listen…"

"She would, if you don't let your pride get ahead of yourself."

"A Du Couteau values their pride above all," Talon started, only for Cassiopeia to nod and continue. "yet what is the benefit of pride if you have nothing else?"

No more words concerning Katarina's relationship with Ashe left from the two throughout their trip back to their home, which left Katarina to ponder about everything they, mostly Cassiopeia, had told her. They all made sense. Their words hold nothing but the truth and cold, hard facts. Sighing, Katarina buried half of her face in her hand as she waited for them to arrive at their destination.

Now that their political problems have been vanquished, the two unusual pair of lovers were left to confront the obstacles their relationship has bring forth for them to handle and overcome.

What everyone thought about them? They are nothing else but the truth itself.

Their pairing is considered odd and rather mismatched, but Katarina can plainly see how Ashe had not let such detail affect her. It was probably only Katarina that thinks too much about it. She is an overthinker, that much the assassin was willing to admit.

"Katarina."

A hand gave her knee a gentle tap, which took her out of her reverie. When she removed her hand from her eyes and let her line of vision adjust, she found Cassiopeia exiting the carriage and Talon not at all in sight. It seems that they've reached their estate.

Climbing down the carriage and ignoring the dull soreness of her right foot, Katarina audited the front area of their abode. The white carriage was already parked and the royal guards seemed to have retired from their duties, seeing that they were idling near the stables and were busy in making sure their mounts were comfortable.

Katarina scratched the back of her head as she made her way to the manor, attempting to construct a plan on how she'll be able to extinguish the flames she started in her relationship. Stepping through the front doors and being greeted by a house staff, she half-heartedly nodded back in acknowledgment.

"Where is she?" She immediately questioned, knowing she need not clarify who she's referring to.

"The Queen was recently escorted in your chambers, Lady Katarina." The butler swiftly answered, already used to the lack of proper acknowledgment from the redhead.

Not bothering on offering her thanks, Katarina hastily climbed the main stairway and made her way to her bedroom as fast as she can manage. She wants everything between her and Ashe resolved before they end up in a predicament that involves an awkward dinner with the archer herself.

Despite the situation at hand, Katarina didn't bother knocking. It was her room, so why should she knock? When she walked into her quarters and her gaze landed on her lover, her cheeks suddenly became flushed with the sight that greeted her.

Ashe was wearing nothing but a white underwear set that's mostly made out of lace, which was also paired with white thigh-high stockings and garters. In fact, the Queen wasn't even finished pulling up the stockings at her right leg, its thin material enveloping the smooth skin in a gradual pace. The sight was emphasized with the moonlight that ghosted through the tall window, its curtains parted and freely letting the natural evening light set Ashe aglow for Katarina to see.

With her right foot planted on the chair and not a robe to obscure her half-naked body, Katarina had a full view of the woman she was going to be married to. Those long legs, flawless and milky white skin, silk-like tresses, a bountiful chest and a more than generous derriere, oh dear Avarosa…

Katarina let out an audible breath, speechless.

Ashe subtly smiled to herself behind the concealment of her hair, securing the stocking of her right leg with the clasps of her garters before removing her foot from the chair. She threw her hair over her shoulders, chest slightly swaying with the motion. Those little movements immensely trapped Katarina's attention in its grasp.

"Is something the matter, Miss Du Couteau?" Ashe asked in a tone normally reserved for conversations involving diplomats.

"I... Well..." Katarina huffed and straightened her posture, trying to shake off the nerves that suddenly invaded her body, and along with it were sizable traces of lust for the woman before her. By the time she cleared her throat, Ashe was already facing her with arms crossed and a patient look in those blue crystals. "I'm here to apologize."

"Apologize for what, if I may ask?"

Katarina made a face. "Do I actually need to say it?"

The only response she got from that was a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright," The Noxian forfeited immediately, the annoyance that appeared behind those cerulean eyes made her rather uneasy. "I want to apologize for what happened earlier."

"Which are you referring to?"

"Wait, which? Did I do more than one mistake?"

Ashe shifted her weight on her right foot. "Are you refusing to admit your wrongdoings and apologizing for them?"

"What? No! That's _exactly_ why I'm here right now."

"Not because this is your house and this is technically your bedroom?"

"Well, yes, there's that. This is my family's estate, after all."

"So you're entirely here for the sake of apologizing?"

"Could you please just be quiet and listen to me?" Katarina abruptly snapped, irked that Ashe kept questioning why she was there in a sarcastic manner, even though she knew the reason behind such reactions in the first place. Although, snapping at the person you wish to apologize to isn't really the greatest way to go.

When Katarina realized what she said and how she delivered her words, Ashe was already raising an eyebrow at her again and wore an expression that sarcastically commended her for such _'bravery'_ she had just presented.

"Are you _ordering_ me to silence myself?" Ashe asked, the gleam in her eyes daring Katarina to utter the wrong response.

Katarina's lips would part and close for a couple of time, but each time it did, not a single complete word left it. Her train of though had crashed inside her head and ended up scattering her vocabulary.

She had just stepped on a relationship mine, which was so close in exploding right at her face. All it took to trigger it was a single wrong response.

After her fourteenth soundless stutter-like response, their conversation was interrupted by three sequential knocks. In a vastly cliché manner, these knocks became her savior in that unstable bomb called conversation.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"What!?" Katarina growled angrily over her shoulder, halfway turning around to face the door, which opened slightly after the knocks. As much as it served as her hero, she didn't really like the fact that their talk was interrupted.

A maid peeked her head in, instantly lowering her head to not be too affected from Katarina's immensely furious glare. "My apologies for the interruption, my ladies, but the bath the Queen requested is here."

"Bath?" Came Katarina's confused question. "Wait, what bath?"

Before the maid could answer, Ashe waved a hand to usher her and her fellow house staff in, disregarding the redhead's query. "Please, come in."

Katarina was forced the move away from the doorway and speechlessly watched as the door opened and the maid came in with two other men that carried in a polished wooden bathtub moderately filled with cold water. The men placed the tub at one side of the room, while two more maids came in with the bathing essentials and two other men carrying two buckets of water. One warm and one hot.

The maid from earlier turned to Katarina and bowed before explaining, "The engine of the water heater of the estate has stopped working. We've...-"

"Did any of the staff tried fixing it?" Katarina asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, but the engine seemed to have lived past its expected life span." The maid meekly replied. "We've already placed an order for a new heater, but the new unit won't be arriving until next week from Piltover."

Katarina looked towards the spot where the tub was placed, where the buckets of water were also put. The men nodded to the maids and bowed to Ashe, their cheeks coloring when they saw the archer's attire. Unfazed with her current state of clothing, which she had apparently covered with a thin white robe, Ashe smiled and thanked the men for their work before they left completely.

The assassin was given no chance to call out her fiancée's _'ridiculous'_ actions, since Ashe was already approaching the two maids preparing the water's temperature for her bath. The maid near Katarina chose to somewhat explain the situation to at least clarify everything.

"Queen Ashe requested to bathe due to her long travel from Freljord," The maid explained. "and so, we have prepared this for hers truly."

Mouth halfway open to start her rant about how outrageous the request is, Ashe was having her robe pulled off by one of the maids, while the Freljordian herself called for the maid interacting with Katarina.

"Vallen," Ashe called the maid by her name. "can you assist me here for a moment?"

Vallen smiled and nodded, politely excusing herself from Katarina before heading towards the woman that asked for her assistance.

The Sinister Blade stared with absolute incredulity and shock as two of the maids began to unclasp the garters from the stockings and started removing it from Ashe.

Katarina knew Ashe purposely wore those provocative garments to seduce her, only to withheld the prize from her as a form of torture. Katarina wanted to tear and burn those things at the same time desired Ashe to wear them and strip them in front of her over and over again. It would be a nice striptease, in her opinion.

But whatever this was in front of her? This was _tormenting_ her!

By the time Ashe was left in her bra and underwear, Katarina suddenly called for the maids to halt their hands. The staff immediately stopped, turning to her for a moment before returning their eyes back to the archer. They were waiting for one of the two women to issue an order.

"Listen." Katarina started, taking a few steps towards them. "Ashe, whatever this is you are trying to do, I am _not_ pleased with it."

Ashe turned to her with an expression that showed how surprise she was that Katarina found the courage to actually be disgruntled with what she's doing. Walking towards her with a natural strut, Ashe stopped in front of her, their bodies so close in finally touching, and smiled.

"I find it rather humorous and simultaneously _vexing_ that my fiancée, who I found in a brothel being serviced by not one, but _two_ courtesans, is so peeved with the sight of me about to take an innocent soak."

"With three women..." Katarina gritted out, internally focusing on disregarding some of the words said to her.

"Ah, ah." Ashe delicately clicked her tongue before she reached behind her and unhooked the clasp of her bra herself. "I have personally chosen these women to serve as my handmaidens during my stay here in Noxus, and what I asked them to do is simply wash me."

"Ashe...-"

"Just like a handmaiden should."

Ashe grabbed Katarina's right hand and lifted it up, shrugging off the loosened bra she wore and placing the said clothing on her lover's open palm calmly after. Katarina stared forward in shock, not really registering in her brain that Ashe momentarily bent down to lower her panties and pull them off. Next thing Katarina realized, she was holding the undergarments of her beloved, while the said woman had spun around and had returned to the maids, who helped her step in and settle inside the tub.

Her hair was held up and placed over the edge to avoid getting wet, while the maids prepared the essentials for the bath. Vallen had a sponge in hand and was ready to wash whatever limb Ashe would raise first for her to scrub when she noticed the archer had her eyes focused on the only red-haired female in the room, who was absently looking at the lace apparel she was left to hold. Even when she wasn't making direct eye contact, the dejected look in her eyes was easily noticed by her beloved.

Vallen and the two other maids, Kiana and Leah, were quite aware of how the Queen suddenly looked so close in forgiving the Du Couteau for whatever she had done in the first place. She may not show it on her face completely, but her eyes, like Katarina's, held what she truly felt.

"She must really love you, Your Majesty." Vallen murmured quietly, auditing Katarina's seemingly depressed state. "We've never seen her so deeply affected with a quarrel with another person. Even if it's with her family."

"She looks a bit saddened." Leah commented quietly, while Kiana nodded.

Ashe softly sighed, tilting her head slightly to the right as she observed. "She does, doesn't she?"

As for Katarina, she just had her gaze stuck to the clothing she has in hand, while her mind was working with gears that sounded like they've never been oiled for years. Her heart was beating a little unevenly, but each beat held the depression she felt towards the situation she knew she put herself in.

Too deep in her thoughts, Katarina failed to notice the quiet conversation that transpired with Ashe and the maids. She wanted to raise her head and watch as the maids cleaned her darling, just to make sure none of the women tried anything towards her lover, but she was more than a little scared of doing so. She felt and knew she had no right to intervene with the process of Ashe's bath, but it greatly affected her.

Of course no lover would want another person touching their partner, especially if the latter wore nothing.

...

...

...

...

...

"You are all dismissed."

Katarina's head abruptly snapped upward, her eyes slightly widening when she found the maids bowing their heads at the Queen before making their way out of the room. Away from her eyes though, the maids hid their knowing smiles as they left the sleeping chambers of the assassin.

She looked over her shoulder just to make sure she saw right and that the staff had actually left before refocusing her gaze to the naked woman in the wooden tub, who was calmly looking at her with a sponge in hand.

"As if I would go further than I already have." Ashe said, offering the sponge to her after. "Clean me please."

It wasn't a command, nor was it a plea.

It was a request.

A tad bit obviously, Katarina hurriedly placed the clothes on a nearby dresser before hastily walking towards Ashe, taking the soft object from the slightly outstretched hand. Once she had the drenched sponge in hand, Ashe raised her left arm up and propped it onto Katarina's free hand.

"Start with my arm."

Nodding wordlessly, Katarina began to gently scrub the foam-like object over the smooth skin. Throughout the process of cleaning Ashe's arms and legs, the latter not being scrubbed as deep as Katarina would have wanted to, only silence was their third-wheel company. From every little movement, whether it was Ashe shifting on her place or merely examining her fingernails out of boredom, Katarina made sure she took it all in.

And Ashe could feel it. She didn't need to look directly at Katarina to see the intense and single-minded look in those emerald orbs she owned. The gaze alone was strong enough for her to feel its intensity.

Katarina had just transferred and kneeled behind Ashe to prepare herself in washing the woman's back, waiting patiently and a little anxiously as she watched her lover brush and pull all of her hair up into high ponytail. Once it was up, Ashe used the thin black band one of the maids had given her earlier to secure her hair in its new temporary style before telling Katarina to start.

At first, Katarina began scrubbing Ashe's back with gentle strokes, countless words still kept to herself. She may want to apologize to Ashe for everything, but she was still waiting for some form of go signal from the mentioned woman. Placing a hand on the archer's left shoulder to prevent her from moving while she cleaned her, Katarina tried drowning her worries with the task she was asked to do.

...

...

...

...

...

"What were you doing in the brothel?"

If the sponge was alive, it probably would have died when Katarina's grip on it suddenly clenched to the fullest for a second or two. Her clutch on the yellow foam forcefully relaxed after a few seconds though.

"What did you say?" She asked, wanting to confirm if what she heard was right. She wouldn't want another misunderstanding to happen, especially not with the situation she already screwed up so much.

"I won't ask again." As much as she wanted a much softer and gentler confirmation, that was enough to serve as such. Katarina couldn't really afford to be picky now.

"I was there to drop something off."

"Might that something be your pants?"

Katarina's grasp on the sponge twitched, while she herself winced. "No, not really."

"What was it, then?" The calmer Ashe's voice was, the more nervous Katarina became.

"It was a list Swain asked me to deliver to Darius and Draven."

"Was the delivery successful?"

"It was."

Ashe hummed a tune that unsettled Katarina even more than she already was. "Is that why you thought a little celebratory _'activity'_ should be in order?"

"I didn't ask for those women." She muttered. "It was Draven."

"Nonetheless, it seemed like you had no objections towards their actions."

"I did! I tried telling them...-"

"Did you try _physically_ removing them?"

"...well... I, um... no."

Another hum. "Why not?"

"I was too busy thinking about you-"

A scoff nearly left Ashe. "Kata...-"

"-and how you would have probably murdered me for letting them touch me in the first place."

Ashe contemplated for a moment before saying, "If you knew of the consequences then, why didn't you put a stop to it immediately?"

"I told you, I was distracted. I was literally praying in my head that you wouldn't see me like that, because I was about to get to the point where I think of a way on removing them from me without causing a scene."

"Causing a scene has always been your favorite." Ashe smoothly and casually pointed out. "What changed?"

Katarina deeply groaned. Withdrawing her right hand from the water, she placed it on the edge of the tub before she bowed and rested her forehead on it. Ashe didn't look over her shoulder to check her lover's status, but she didn't make any move in shrugging the hand that was now limply perched on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Katarina apologized in a tone that told Ashe how physically and emotionally spent she was. "I should have resisted harder and considered what you'd feel about the situation in the first place. I acted like an asshole earlier at High Command and I'm sorry for that, too. I let my pride get the best of me and it was wrong. I shouldn't have blamed you."

...

...

...

"And?"

Thousands of thoughts crossing her mind per split-second, Katarina made the fastest retracing of steps in her head. In less than five seconds, she caught on to what she was still missing and had yet to apologize for.

"And I'm sorry for asking you to shut up."

In just a mere heartbeat...

"You are forgiven."

Katarina's head snapped up for the second time within the hour, eyes wide with surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Are you finished?" Ashe asked, referring to the cleaning she was doing on her back.

"I, well, yes, I am, but...-"

"Good." Katarina watched with a touch of shock as Ashe gave the hand on her shoulder a delicate shake. "Now get me something to cover myself."

Without a single thought, Katarina got up and retrieved her black bathrobe from the hook screwed into the wall. She helped Ashe get up and leave the bathtub first, her cheeks warming noticeably, before opening the robe for Ashe to slip her arms through without a hitch. Once done, she took a step back and gave the Queen a fair amount of space, settling on just watching as Ashe pulled and tied the robe close.

"Come." Was the only thing Ashe said before heading off towards the bed.

Katarina followed obediently, momentarily asking herself where had the dominance she always possessed gone off to. Ashe seated herself at the foot of the bed, gesturing for her to occupy the space at her right after. Not really knowing what was going to happen, she just did what she was wordlessly told to do.

Once comfortably situated on her place though, Ashe made a motion for her to bring up whatever it was on the floor. Katarina spared a glance at the ground before looking at Ashe, confused.

"Your foot."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Ashe gave her a look and a smile that told her to think about the question she asked.

"Oh." Her cheeks became a bit red due to embarrassment, but she tried playing it off with a cool expression. "Right. The bond."

Katarina moved herself further onto the mattress, untying the laces and kicking her boots off before shifting on the sheets and finally placing her right foot on Ashe's lap. She averted her gaze out of embarrassment once again when she realized she hadn't taken her socks off yet. It was too late though, since Ashe was already pulling it off her foot with an amused glint in her eyes. Katarina had never been so thankful her feet were never foul-smelling.

A sigh of relief left her immediately the moment Ashe's cool hands made contact with her sore foot. For a long and comforting moment, Ashe massaged the pain away from her foot. The contrast of their body temperature was greatly appreciated by the redhead, since it felt like a healer's touch throughout the entire process of the massage. When the pain was close to being labeled as nonexistent, Katarina came back to focus and was quick to resume their discontinued conversation.

"Ashe?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really forgive me?" She asked, words coated with concern. "Even though you're not as distant as you were earlier, I still feel like something is bothering you."

Those meticulous hands stopped for at least a second before it resumed the task of massaging. "I suppose there is, but it isn't something you need to think about."

"Your problems are my problems." Katarina stated without missing a beat. "We're not married yet, but we will be soon. That is... unless you changed your mind."

Ashe chuckled. "Did you really think what happened at the brothel would easily sway my heart from doing its greatest desire?"

"Like I said once before, I don't want you to have regrets."

"I would deeply regret it if I had not brought you in front of Avarosa and my kingdom and vow to spend my life with you before them all."

"You'd put up with my disorganized family? My bloodthirsty comrades? My deceiving allies? My temper tantrums? The entire wreck I call my life?"

"For Avarosa's sake, Katarina, I've already put up with two harlots that attempted seducing my fiancée." Ashe then offered her a somewhat flippant smile. "Do you really think everything you've mentioned could level with that?"

Katarina groaned and slapped a hand on her face. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Of course not." Ashe lightheartedly shrugged. "Why would I?"

Sighing and shaking her head, Katarina took her hand away from her face and retracted her foot away from Ashe's grasp and lap. The archer looked at her questioningly, still not satisfied with her progress on the injured foot.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not quite." Ashe replied after internally deciding that wouldn't force Katarina to place her foot back on her lap. "Why?"

"Not hungry? At all?"

"My hunger had passed on our way here. Though I'd probably crave for some food much later into the night, like I always do."

"Alright. Well, I'm hungry right now."

"You should eat." The royal told her, not giving much thought on how Katarina inched closer to her placed a hand on her thigh.

"I'm not hungry for food."

...

...

...

"...No."

Clear disbelief on that beautiful scarred face. "No? What? Why?"

Ashe smiled at her, removing the hand on her thigh. "I just forgave you, didn't I? I haven't even administered your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"And here I was looking forward for a heavenly night with my beloved." Ashe said as if it was an afterthought. "Unfortunately, you need to receive a form of punishment for you to learn from your mistakes at least."

"I already apologized, didn't I?" Katarina returned with not much confidence. "Ashe, please. We've been apart for at least a week. I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

A quirked eyebrow. "Do not play that card on me, Miss Du Couteau."

"Please, Ashe." Much to Ashe's absolute surprise, Katarina grabbed her hand and placed it on one of her breasts. "I missed this. Your touch, your lips..."

Ashe was only able to lean away a bit before Katarina moved in for a kiss. It was an act she couldn't really deny herself in responding, so for a couple of sweet seconds, Katarina was rewarded instead of punished.

With a gasp, Ashe broke away and pushed Katarina back, quickly taking her hand away from the soft chest of the redhead. Cheeks flushed and self feeling rather flustered, Ashe had an inner battle with temptation for at least a short moment.

"Katarina," She began. "I will _not_ let you seduce me now."

The Noxian raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

As a second attempt, Katarina tried sneaking another kiss, only for a hand to cover her lips completely. She stared at Ashe, who looked at her scoldingly, while the woman herself still blushed at their recent lip-lock.

"Either you stop your attempts of seduction or I sleep in a guest room alone."

Katarina was back on her place on the bed almost as quick as the speed Hecarim has whenever he galloped in the Rift. Ashe sighed and shook her head before getting up and going around the bed.

"You're not going to eat dinner?" The Freljordian asked the Noxian.

"No, thanks." Katarina muttered. "Lost my appetite."

Ashe sighed again. "If not, then warm me in bed."

When Katarina redirected her gaze back to Ashe, she found that she had abandoned her robe on the chair at the bedside and already had her legs under the thick blanket. Unconsciously, and rather shamelessly, Katarina repeatedly switched between staring at Ashe's face and her exposed chest, while the Queen herself undid the tie of her hair.

"Wait a minute." Katarina spoke up. "I can't do anything sexual, but I can hold you?"

Ashe hummed in reply, arranging the positioning of her pillow once she was done with letting her hair down again. Hiding her excitement as much as she could, Katarina left the bed and went around to her side. She experimentally stripped out of her pants and jacket, testing to see if Ashe would say otherwise.

When no protests or scolding came, Katarina continued to unclad herself until she was left with not a single cloth to cover her body. As nude as her beloved, she joined Ashe under the blanket and swiftly took her lover in a warm embrace.

Once again, there was that marvelous contradiction between their body temperature. It completely intensified the sensation they always felt whenever their skin touched with one another. This might not be what Katarina originally intended to do, but she supposed that it would suffice for tonight.

Although Katarina couldn't resist entirely, since Ashe had to move the hand that was oh so gently fondling her right breast once it was underneath the blanket.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Figured I could release this for those who are waiting for the sequel of "Million Reasons" since I already finished it a couple of months ago. Call it a teaser, if you will. ^_ _ω^_

 _Since most of you are asking for a few chapters of Katarina and Ashe being happy and all, I made the first chapter somewhat lighthearted and less serious than usual. Any scenes you readers may want to read before the action and problems start? Leave a review and let me know, alright? ●ω●_

 _To those who were thrown out of whack with the_ _ **ending of Million Reasons**_ _, the meaning behind the latter will be explained soon in this story as it progresses. And no, I didn't put that ending all because I wanted this story to have a Sejuani x Ashe thingy. (Although admittedly, they're a minor ship of mine due to fan arts)_

 _Also, for those who miss our Ionian champions from the last one, I'm proud to announce that_ _ **Irelia and Karma**_ _will be having a much_ _ **bigger involvement**_ _in this story, so expect them to appear in the future chapters. ^u^_

 _As for the Frozen Lotus shippers waiting for the_ _ **Pirate (Bilgewater skin) Katarina x Government Captain Ashe**_ _story, there's a 50-50 chance it'll be released AFTER this story. I guess it depends on my decision in the end, but your opinions may or may not sway my final choice. :3 (First chapter of the mentioned AU is already in progress)_

 _Anyway! Looking forward to write this story in the future, and hopefully, you readers will be there with me as I do! :3_


End file.
